The Strange Liquid
'The Strange Liquid '''is the eighth short. It was released on May 24, 2019. Plot One day, Kyle, Terence, Lily, and Nicholas discuss about Bert and his antics. Later, Bert arrives with a reefer car that was loaded with bottles of a strange liquid inside that he found while was pulling his train. After discovering what the reefer was loaded with, Nicholas tried to warn Bert that he is intoxicated. Nicholas then heads down to warn Mr. Reineck before Bert departed with his train (while going the opposite direction due to his intoxication effects). As Bert was pulling his freight train, Jared was traveling on the same line as him. Jared applied his brakes, but Bert collided head on, causing a massive train wreck! Jared later raged at Bert for it. After the mess was cleared, Bert wakes up and discovers Mr. Reineck, who scolds him for causing the accident which was caused by his intoxication from drinking the strange liquid. He also tells Bert that he will be rebuilt. Characters * Bert * Nicholas * Kyle * Terence * Lily * Jared * Mr. Reineck * Hal ''(does not speak) * Alex (does not speak) * Eric (cameo) * Marty (cameo) * Joe (cameo) * Lexi (cameo) * Peter (cameo) * Dan (mentioned) Locations * Harrison * Jefferson Yard * Jefferson Roundhouse * Fredrick (mentioned) Trivia * Minnesota Railfan joins the voice cast. * This short marks the first time for a couple things: ** The first short to be filmed in Trainz: A New Era. ** The first short not to use text-to-speech voices. ** The first short in which Steve does not appear. ** First time Lexi appears, but does not speak. ** Lily's first speaking role since Beaten Up. ** The first time a head-on collision is shown onscreen. * This will be the last time Bert is shown with the number 5543 and as a traditional SD45. * Despite taking place after Episode 12, this short was released before Part 3; this means that viewers would not know who Alex and Peter are. * The consist of the freight train Bert was pulling is similar to George's train in George's Journey. * Kyle's sigh is reused from Missing Coaches. * When Jared yells “BERT!!!!!!!”, it is reused from Benthetrainkid's video, "Trainz iPad 2 Comedy: Clumsy Bert Segment 3". * This short is set in May 1983. Goofs * In the scene of Hal switching, Alex was not in the scene. * Lily is the only engine at the roundhouse not to say, "Hi Bert.", after Bert arrives. ** In the same scene, the turntable is set horizontally to feature the engines. * A red switch can be seen when Bert collides into Jared. * A tree pops up in a POV shot of Bert. * A white line can be seen in the POV shot of the freight cars of Bert's train about to ram into the Burlington Northern boxcar. * Nicholas and Bert refer Mr. Reineck as Mr. Williams. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 3 Category:Trainz A New Era shorts Category:Shorts that feature a crash